Mickey and Minnie: Sick Day request
by RockGal73
Summary: Minnie usually takes care of Mickey when he's sick, but now Minnie's become I'll and Mickey vows to take care of her! What could go wrong? Spoiler alert: Super Fluffy


**Pairing**: Mickey/Minnie

**Universe**: Any (feel free to get creative with the setting!)

**Format:** Preferably **fanfiction**

**Prompt**: Usually Minnie takes care of Mickey when he's sick, but for once Minnie falls ill with a simple flu. Mickey vows to be the BEST CARETAKER EVER, but is actually quite dreadful at it. Hilarity ensues as he keeps screwing everything up, is entirely paranoid that Minnie's illness is actually a deadly disease, tries to do wacky things like rushing her to the hospital on foot or on a bicycle or something...just play up the ridiculous comedy to **emphasize how far Mickey would go for his Minnie**. ;3

One morning when the sun hid behind the clouds and the sky looked gloomy, as it did when it was about to rain Minnie arose from her bed just like any other morning, but today something was different. Minnie could barely even stand with out feeling faint, her cheeks were bright red and her body felt incredibly hot. She began to cough and made her way over to the hall closet and grabbed her thermometer and took her temperature. 108 degrees, _'just great!' _Minnie thought slowly making her way back to bed and lying down. And just when she was about to close her eyes and go to sleep she was interrupted by the phone ringing loudly in her ear. "He-hello?" Minnie answered weakly "Hey Min!" Mickey said excitedly from the other line "You feelin' okay? You don't sound too good." "Oh it's no-*cough* *cough* nothing I'm just *cough* sick." "Oh! Minnie, you must be so horribly sick and sad...Someone should must care of you.." "Oh no Mickey I-I'm fine *cough* please don't *cough* bother." "No! I insist, no need to worry Minnie you've taken care of me plenty of times when I've been sick so today I'll do the same! Rest assured you'll be safe in my care." "Well...if you insist...but Mickey I really don't think-hello? Mickey?" suddenly the phone was disconnected "Oh dear..." Minnie sighed to herself hanging up the phone and falling asleep. "Minnie? Hey Minnie! Wake up now..." Minnie opened her eyes to see Mickey standing at her bed side "Good your awake!" he said cheerfully "Time for breakfast!" Mickey held out a metal tray with a bowl of oatmeal, toast, orange juice, and a small vase with some very familiar flowers, like the flowers from her garden that she had warned Mickey not to pick. "Oh Mickey you really didn't have to *cough* do all of this for me." Minnie said still weak "Of course I did!" Mickey said "Your my gal I need to take care of ya" Minnie smiled warmly at him then coughed a few times. "Here." Mickey said taking a spoonful of oatmeal "let me feed ya." "Oh Mickey you really don't-" "I insist." Mickey then proceeded to blow on the food then popped it right into Minnie's mouth "Delicious!" Minnie said happily. Mickey continued to feed her the rest of her oatmeal and Minnie ate every last bite. He even insisted on feeding her the toast and tilting her head back to help her drink the orange juice. "Mickey the breakfast was wonderful!" Minnie said smiling "Really?" Mickey said beaming Minnie laughed weakly "Yep!" They stared at each other lovingly for a few minutes before a high pitched steaming noise went off down stairs. "Mickey?" Minnie asked calmly "What's that?" "Oh it must be the tea!" Mickey said joyfully "Wait here while I go get it!" Mickey exited the room. "Tea?" Minnie asked herself she knew Mickey well enough to know that he was not very good in the kitchen, sure simple stuff like toast and oatmeal...but tea? Does Mickey even like tea? She continued to ponder her thoughts as Mickey entered the room with another tray this time having her tea pot on it with a medium sized tea cup. "Mickey...What's with the *cough* tea?" Minnie asked softly "Oh uhh...I bought it at the market just for you! It's made with all natural herbs and it could cure ya!...At least that's what the guy at the store told me..." "Oh you didn't have to-" Minnie tried to say but Mickey shook his head "Yeah I do Min! Your sick and I gotta take care of ya!" Mickey smiled and poured her tea. "Drink up!" he told her cheerfully handing her the glass Minnie took the cup with shakey hands and sipped her tea "yummy!" she said happily she drank 3 more cup fulls and got up to go to the bathroom. She made her way to the doorway just before-she blacked out- Mickey raced and caught her just in time crying out "Minnie? Minnie?! MINNIE?!"

A few hours later Minnie woke up for the third time to find Mickey at her bed side looking much less cheerful then before but he still managed a weak smile "Ohhh..." Minnie groaned "What happened?" Mickey's smile faded and he told her the story. "You blacked out." He said " I tried everything I could to wake ya' so I called the doctor and he agreed to make a house call. He uh- examined ya' and asked me what had happened I told him everything I did for ya this morning and he told me you must've had a minor allergic reaction to the tea I made ya...he also said ya' need to take some of these to get rid of your allergy." he showed her a small bottle of pills. Minnie was pretty shocked that was a bit much to take in all at once "Minnie?" Mickey asked "Y-yes?" Minnie replied "I'm so sorry." Mickey said turning away from her. "Oh Mickey it wasn't your fault." Minnie said smiling warmly "I was just allergic that's all!" she sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his back. Mickey turned toward her and smiled again "thanks Min." he said. "I got cha a glass of water so you can take your pills." Sure enough there was a glass of water on Minnie's night stand right beside her bed. "Thanks!" She said "How many am I supposed to take?" "The doc said at least 3" Mickey said looking down at the floor un happily. Minnie thought for a moment and knew just what would cheer him up. "Mickey?" she asked "Yeah?" "Can you feed them to me?" Mickey blushed and then perked up slightly "Sure Min no problem!" He popped each pill in to her mouth one at a time and after popping in each pill he's tilt her head back and hold her glass. "You also need to take some cough medicine..." Mickey said smiling gently and pouring a small spoonful of cough medicine "nooo." Minnie complained "Cone on Min cheer up! It'll make ya feel better!" "But it tastes bad!" she said pouting "That's exactly what I say when I'm sick but you still make me drink it! So I gotta do the same for you!" Mickey tilted her head back and poured the medicine in her mouth. It tasted awful, so awful in fact that Minnie couldn't even swallow it and kept it in her mouth, wincing at how bad it tasted. "Ya' know." Mickey said "I here medicine goes down better with sugar..." and with that Mickey closed his eyes and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Suddenly the medicine tasted much better than Minnie ever thought it could she swallowed it with ease and released the kiss smiling sweetly at Mickey "Thanks." she said and the she yawned, shut her eyes and went to bed.

Minnie woke up yet again to hear random beeping and banging around down stairs. She sighed, got up from bed, and slowly walked down stairs. What she saw was a complete disaster, Mickey was running around doing crazy tasks running from left to right with a white apron on. "Mickey?" Minnie called out "MINNE!" Mickey turned around with bags under his eyes and looked crazy "What are you doing out of bed?!" "I-I heard a lot of strange noises, is everything all right?" Minnie asked unsurely "SURE!" Mickey said smiling creepily "Everything's just peachy!...Ice pack?" he asked handing her an ice pack "Umm Mickey I don't-" another alarm went off and Mickey dashed off shouting "THE COOKIES!" he put on an oven mitt and took the cookies out of the oven. They were all burnt and misshapen "Darn it!" Mickey shouted tossing the cookies into a garbage bin full of burnt cookies. He then ran to another little station of his where he had every last bottle of medicine and pills that Minnie owned spread out on her counter going through them and deciding which one would cure her. "Mickey I-" Minnie tried to say something but Mickey ran over to her sweating and put his hand on her forehead "Oh no Minnie you fever is getting worse! We need get ya' to the hospital and fast!" He picked her up over his shoulder and ran towards the door "Mickey.." Minnie tried to say "Oh Minnie your so sick I just don't know what to do I-" "Mickey" she said now a little stronger than before "Oh what am I gonna do? I need to get cha to a hospital they'll know what to do oh Minnie I hope your alright, ya-" "MICKEY!" she screamed "PUT ME DOWN!" Mickey did as he was told and looked at her shocked. "Mickey you've gone crazy!" She told him "What's this all about?! Your running around like some kind of a-a nut! Why?!" Mickey then broke down he fell on his knees to the floor and tears began to stream down his face, Minnie was shocked, she had never before seen Mickey this vulnerable. "I don't want anything bad to happen to ya Min!" He cried out through his tears "I wanna take care of ya and protect ya! And I-I don't wanna lose ya Minnie! I can't stand the thought of losing ya!" Minnie looked at him shocked for a second and then began to chuckle Mickey sniffed and looked up at her "What's so funny?" he demanded wiping tears off his face. "You are!" she replied "I'm not going to die Mickey! It's just a fever! Besides I can't die when I'm in such good hands." she knelt down and kissed him helping him wipe tears off his face. Mickey smiled at her and then cleaned up the mess he had made with Minnie's help and continued to take care of her in her room. Sharing a few tender kisses and a lot of laughs

The next day Mickey woke up to see Minnie standing over him. "Hey Mickey...sorry you caught my fever, but it's my turn to take care of you now!" Mickey smiled at her as she fed him his breakfast in bed and kissed his forehead. "Time to take your cough medicine!" she said pouring a spoon full of it. "But it tastes bad!" Mickey said whining but still smiling all the while. "I'm sure some sugar will make it taste better!" she said sweetly tilting his head back, pouring in the cough medicine, and tenderly kissing him.

Tags: mickey and minnie fluff meme


End file.
